Many contemporary devices having text input capabilities such as computers, portable and stationary, personal digital assistants, mobile communication terminals use one of or both of a so-called QWERTY (or AZERTY) keyboard or a 12-key keypad commonly referred to as an ITU-T keypad. The structure layout of a QWERTY or ITU-T keyboard was originally designed for Latin characters, it is not efficient for many local Asian languages, due to either the ideographic structures of them, e.g., Chinese, Japanese, Korean, etc, or too many letters involved, e.g., Hindi (includes more than 60 letters). Hence, diverse finger or pen input methods and user interfaces (UI) have been proposed for local Asian language scripts input. The idea is that the acquired character strokes written with finger or pen on the touch screen or touchpad are sent to be recognized with the integrated HWR (handwriting recognition) engine, and then the recognized result (normally a list of character candidates) is shown on screen for users to make selection. As it is very difficult for a HWR engine to ensure a 100% first-hit recognition rate, once the first hit in the recognition candidate list is the target one which the user writes, the user has to find the right one from the rest candidates in the list, or even write the character again. This is actually quite time consuming, and tedious. Other systems, such as Pinyin input, uses the keypad to input non-Latin languages by associating the various keys with the character or characters that sounds most like the non-Latin counterpart. This can sometimes be difficult to learn as the sounds vary for dialects and sometime there is no clear counterpart.